


I’m Not Sick

by JennaTalbot



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I don't know I wrote this at 2 am, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaTalbot/pseuds/JennaTalbot
Summary: Gansey gets sick. Luckily, his boyfriend is there to take care of things.





	I’m Not Sick

“Gansey, what the fuck?”

Ronan’s voice finally roused Gansey from what could loosely be referred to as sleep. His head was pounding as he looked around.

“What—what is going on?” He asked, his voice rough. 

“I mean I thought skipping class was my thing but if you want to join the fun—”  Ronan cut off suddenly, a strange look on his face. “Are you okay? You look like shit.”

Gansey sat up and the world swung violently around him. He stretched his hands out on the bed to steady himself. “I’m fine, I just need to shake off the sleep,” he told a skeptical looking Ronan. “What time is it?”

“It’s 7:15,” Ronan responded, one eyebrow raised. 

“Jesus,” Gansey muttered as he climbed out of bed. Or tried to, anyways. He stumbled and fell forward into Ronan’s arms, which only just managed to save him from an unpleasant meeting with the floor.

“Gansey, what the hell. You’re burning up,” Ronan said. Gansey could barely hear his concern over the pounding in his ears. 

“It’s nothing,” Gansey muttered, managing to successfully right himself. His addled brain noticed that Ronan didn’t let him go far though.

“Like hell it’s nothing,” Ronan said. “You’re getting back in bed. You look like death, and I know the other assholes will kill you if you get them sick.”

“I’m not s—”

“Gansey, it is so vital right now that you don’t finish that sentence,” Ronan cut him off. 

Gansey huffed, but gingerly collapsed back onto his bed. It felt like someone was squeezing his head. Was standing up normally that exhausting?

“Don’t move,” Ronan ordered, and Gansey had never found any demand so easy to meet.

Moments later, Ronan was back with a bottle of water and a wet washcloth, which he slapped against Gansey’s forehead none too gently. 

“Keep that there until it’s not cold anymore, and I want all of this water gone by the time I get back.”

“Just give me like five minutes and I’ll be ready to go—”

Ronan cut him off yet again. “No. Absolutely not. You’re going to stay here, and you’re going to sleep, and you’re going to get better by not overexerting yourself like you always do.”

“I have to go, I can’t miss my classes,” Gansey tried again.

Ronan snorted. “I miss them all the time, trust me, there is nothing to it.”

Gansey tried his hand at sarcasm, even though he could feel his brain slipping into a fog. “Yeah, and look how well that’s going for you.”

Ronan’s gaze narrowed, but he didn’t comment. Instead, he just said, “Gansey, you’re staying here.”

Really, Ronan’s suggestion sounded good enough to make Gansey cry. Everything felt so heavy, like his entire body was made of lead, and the back of his throat was uncomfortably scratchy. He really wasn’t sure why he was being so stubborn, but his mind was telling him this was a fight he didn’t want to lose, despite his body’s insistence otherwise.

“I’m going with you,” he said again, dimly aware that he probably sounded like a petulant child.

Ronan sighed, and something in his gaze that Gansey couldn’t quite catch shifted. 

“No.”

“Ronan—”

“Gansey, remember when I said the other students would kill you if you got them sick? What do you think would happen if you got  _ Adam _ sick?”

That shut Gansey up, just like Ronan had to have known it would. Adam, who had recently moved into his own place and had to work two jobs to pay his rent, on top of his classes and homework from Aglionby. Adam, who lived alone and wouldn’t have anyone to readily take care of him. Adam, who couldn’t afford to be sick. Gansey knew that, and Ronan knew that Gansey knew that. 

He slumped back on against his pillows. “Alright,” he muttered. 

Ronan nodded, but there wasn’t any real satisfaction there. “Sleep, and drink that water. I’ll be back once classes are over. Actually, I’ll stop by the store and pick up some stuff, and then I’ll be home.”

Gansey hummed in response. Now that he had given up the fight and agreed to stay at home, there was nothing to distract him from how miserable he was feeling. 

He half-heard Ronan leaving, closing the door behind him, but he was already drifting in a semi-unconscious state. 

“Love you,” he murmured belatedly, even though he knew Ronan was already gone. 

The next few hours were spent in the same way, drifting in and out of what could possibly be called sleep, but could more accurately be described as his body giving up on consciousness. 

Gansey tried his best to remember to drink from the bottle Ronan had placed on his nightstand, but it was  _ so far away _ and he had to strain himself to grab it. He was fairly certain that reaching his nightstand wasn’t usually that difficult. 

Sometime shortly after that, he began to cough. They were quick at first, but developed into long bouts that left him shaking and decidedly more miserable than before. 

After three failed attempts, he managed to grab his phone off of the shelf beside his bed.

_ U left before i finished thinkgjn, _ he typed out, hitting send.

_ I lovr you  _

_ Also cant stop ciughing _

His phone chimed a moment later, and he struggled to focus his eyes enough to read it. Gansey had no idea where his glasses were, and finding them sounded like far too much effort.

_ I’ll be home soon. _

Gansey grinned at the phone before another set of coughs racked through his body and he dropped the device. 

He settled back into the covers, groaning and trying to get comfortable. Underneath them it was far too hot, and Gansey could feel the sweat breaking out on his skin. However, outside of the covers, it was too cold and left him shaking. He flipped them on and off a few times, before just settling on covering the lower half of his body. It still wasn’t great, but it was bearable. 

Gansey closed his eyes again, willing himself back into unconsciousness so at least he wouldn’t have to be actively aware of the pounding inside his skull and the pressure behind his eyes. 

An undetermined amount of time later, he was awoken for a second time by a familiar voice.

“Gansey, wake the fuck up so you can take some of this.”

He blinked open his eyes, and saw Ronan standing in front of him with a bottle of cough syrup. He let out another fit of coughing that visibly startled Ronan, and Gansey felt the flutters of guilt somewhere under the aching.

Ronan held out a small measuring cup filled with purple liquid and Gansey knocked it back without question.

“Oh, Jesus,” he gagged once he had swallowed the medicine. “Did you specifically look for the worst tasting one you could find?”

“You’re such a baby,” Ronan scoffed. He made for the kitchen and the stopped, turning around.

The notebook hit Gansey with what was probably considerably less force than normal, but it startled him all the same.

“What?” Is all he managed to croak out, and even that one word left him feel drained.

Ronan’s glare should have been enough to kill whatever virus was in Gansey’s system. “Latin. And Chemistry, and English. Fuck Math though.”

Gansey reached out with a slightly shaking hand to flip open the notebook. There, in Ronan’s scrawling script, were notes from their shared classes, just like he had said.

“You took notes for me,” Gansey said hoarsely, but Ronan was no longer in the room.

“Yeah, and don’t fucking get used to it,” Ronan called from the kitchen. “If I heat up this soup will you eat it? Actually, don’t answer that. It’s not a question.”

Gansey felt like he had been run over by a truck. Or possibly two trucks. His entire body  _ ached _ ; his head hurt, his arms hurt, his chest hurt, hell, he was pretty sure even his hair hurt. He had done nothing but cough and sleep for the majority of the day and he was exhausted.

But despite all of that, Gansey still smiled. Ronan might not say  _ I love you _ , but it was clear as day in the things he did.

And Gansey loved him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are loved, it literally makes my day when I see people enjoying my stuff! Let me know what you thought, and you can find me on tumblr @glendwr


End file.
